The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a product compliance fulfillment portal, and more particularly, to an online product compliance fulfillment portal that enables researching and managing product compliance in territories between businesses.
Territories, including countries, states, municipalities, sales regions, and so forth, may have regulations and standards that products must satisfy to be imported, distributed, sold, and the like. Entities that do business in these territories need to be aware of the requirements for the various products they intend to ship, distribute, and/or sell, and the entities need to verify whether their products are compliant with the territory's requirements. Further, one or more businesses within a particular entity may work with similar product types. Each business may maintain its own spreadsheet, document, or independent tool with data related to the regulations and standards required for the similar product to be shipped and/or sold in one or more territories. Thus, when a business desires to ship the like product type into the territories, that business may search a plurality of disparate document types, including spreadsheets, text documents, and the like, to identify the current regulations and standards. Also, the business may have to sort through the different resources (e.g., governmental database) to determine whether the product is compliant in the desired territory and, if not, how to make the product compliant. Searching may take up a great deal of time and delay a response to a customer on whether the business can fulfill the customer's order.